The Baron's Revenge Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Baron's Revenge Part 2. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ivan Ooze: How am I suppose to destroy the Power Rangers!? Madame Odius: There might be a way to destroy the Harmony Force Rangers. Soon, Vypra begins the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Baron, It's your time to return! At last, The Baron has awaken from the afterlife. The Baron: What is this, Why am I here!? Vypra: My master, Ivan Ooze has a proposition for you. Madame Odius: If you follow me, I will take you to him. Zordon: Harmony Force Rangers, There has been a great evil waiting to be unleashed, The Tree of Harmony was the only power source of your weapons and Zords. West Wind: The Baron has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, He plans to form an alliance with him, He was the most powerful enchanter of all and an arch enemy of Unico. Fluttershy: That sounds dangerous. Pinkie Pie: So, How're we gonna stop him? West Wind: None of us know yet, But he'll stop at nothing until he has his revenge. Meanwhile, Twilight and her friends got themselves trapped in the forbidden place known as the Desert of Doom. Twilight Sparkle: Where are we!? Sunset Shimmer: We're not at home! Starlight Glimmer: Or anywhere near the Tree the Harmony! Spike: This is not good! The episode begins with everyone trapped in the Desert of Doom, Twilight and the others were facing their own problems. Twilight Sparkle: My communicators aren't working, We can't call anyone. Pinkie Pie: I.. I don't understand this. Sunset Shimmer: I'm guessing that they might not work because of this Desert. Mirage: Yeah, But it looks like we're gonna have to find a way out of here on our own, At least for now. Suddenly, They begin to face their own problems with their own illusions. Luckily, Only Mirage can see them himself. Mirage: Hey, What's with all those illusions. Rarity: Those are illusions? All I can see are gorgans with snakes for hair! Pinkie Pie: But you're not turning to stone. Bubbles: It's Sedusa! Boomer: We can't touch her! Mirage: Great, This is not good. Just then, Fluttershy found a whistle and gave it a blow. Fluttershy: Oh my, Who are you? Brick: Is that an elf? Quagmire: Greetings, I am Quagmire, As you can see. You will be guided by me. Twilight Sparkle: Quagmire, You're the one who helped the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers a long time ago. Quagmire: Why yes, I helped them face their fear. But now this time, All of you are here. With that ready, Mirage is keeping his eyes open for any illusions. Back at the Crystal Prep Lab, Professor Utonium was loosing communications. Professor Utonium: It's no use, I can't get hold of the Rangers or my boys and girls. Jankenman: I hope they're okay. Talking Dog: Me too. Ransik: We've got to keep our hopes up for them, We must have faith in them. Big Billy: I'm hope they're okay. Snake: Me too, Billy. Professor Utonium: I just hope the boys and the girls are alright. Soon, Ransik and his alliance were trying their best to protect the Tree of Harmony. Sledge: With you out of the way, The Tree of Harmony will be destroyed along with your Harmony Rngers. Ransik: We won't let this happen, Sledge! So, They kept on fighting as Diabolico casted a spell to protect the tree from evil hands. Back at the Desert of Doom, Twilight and her friends are ready to face their illusions. Twilight Sparkle: We're ready when you are, Quagmire. Quagmire: Okay, Your challenge Twilight Sparkle with your Element of Magic. You must avoid yourself from a past that is tragic. Twilight Sparkle: Here it goes, This is for the earth. As Twilight remembered her friendship with her friends, Her illusion of her past fades away. Twilight Sparkle: I did it! I've fast my past! Quagmire: Well done, Twilight. It is now Applejack's turn. For the next one that you'll soon learn. So, Applejack was the next to see her own illusions of how she, Big McIntosh were desperate with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom as a baby after the lost of their parents. Applejack: Golly, I remember that there illusion. At least I think it is. Quagmire: Excellent work, Applejack. Hopefully soon, You and your friends will go back. Then, Fluttershy was next to face her illusion. Fluttershy: What's happening now, Quagmire? Quagmire: Just a simple illusion, My dear. Because being abused is your deepest fear. With that said, Fluttershy faced her deepest abusive fear. Fluttershy: Okay, I've faced my illusion. Quagmire: You have done well, Fluttershy. Now, The next one up is Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Okie dokie lokie. As Pinkie Pie faced her illusion, She could see everyone not having fun at all. Pinkie Pie: I'm not afraid of anyone who's not fun, I always make people have fun. Quagmire: Yes, Pinkie Pie. You do teach others about fun. But you and your friends are not yet done. Rarity: Well, I guess I'm up next. Quagmire: Never fear, Rarity. Despite any fire, You must avoid your fashion desire. Rarity: I'll do what I must, Quagmire. At last, Rarity conquered her illusion and faced her own fear of loosing her fashion. Back on the Earth, Diabolico sensed where Twilight and her friends are. Diabolico: Ransik, I'm starting to sense their presence. Ransik: That's great news, Diabolico. Where are they? Diabolico: They're at the one dimension known as the Desert of Doom. Should I go and help them? Ransik: No, We can't risk it, Not yet. They must fight their illusions on their own. Meanwhile at the Desert of Doom, Twilight and her friends are almost done. Quagmire: Your tests will be done as quick as a flash, The next one to go will be Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Okay, I'm ready. In her illusions, Rainbow Dash could see herself not being helped by anyone, But remembers her loyalty. Rainbow Dash: I did it, I've faced my illusions. Quagmire: Well done, Rainbow Dash. You've past your test. Sunset Shimmer, You're next, Do your best. Sunset Shimmer: Alright, I will do my best. In Sunset's illusions, She became so obsessed with power from Twilight's crown that she transformed into a raging demon because of Principal Cinch. Then, She realized that she didn't have to prove she's the best. Sunset Shimmer: I don't have to be the best all the time. Quagmire: Well done, Sunset. You have done well. Now it's your turn, Spike. Find which mermory rings the bell. Spike: Okay, Here it goes. Quagmire: Remember your honor, Spike. Never fear, You must make your illusion disappear. Spike: I'll try, Quagmire. As Spike faced his fear of his illusion, He finally conquered his illusion. Quagmire: Well done, Spike. You've remembered your honor with your own heart, Now for Starlght Glimmer to do her part. Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Here I go. In Starlight's illusion, She could find herself alone. Then, She remembered being with her friends. Starlight Glimmer: I did it. Quagmire: Well done, Starlight. Your equality for others are the best. And finally the last one, Is Mirage the Illusionist. Mirage: I'm ready, Quagmire. When Mirage faced his illusion, He showed his passion from his heart. Twilight Sparkle: Mirage did it! Starlight Glimmer: We knew you'd put your heart into it. Mirage: Thanks, Starlight. Quagmire: You all have done well and faced your illusions alone, You may now proceed and go home. With that said, Diabolico and Itassis came. Twilight Sparkle: Diabolico! Itassis! Diabolico: We don't have much time, Rangers. We must get you back home. Itassis: It's time we put a stop to the Baron for good. At last, They took them to the safety of the Earth. As Twilight and her friends returned, They were called by Ransik on their screen communicators. Ransik: (on communicator) Twilight, I'm glad you and your friends are back. You must head to the Tree of Harmony and insert your Elements and Charms into it and reawaken your Zords and Dynamos. Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. So, They rushed to the Tree of Harmony. At last, They've reached the Tree of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle: We got our Elements ready! Blossom: We got our Charms ready! Brick: Let's do it together! Altogether: Right! As they insert their Elements and Charms, The Tree of Harmony shines so bright enough to reawaken the Zords and Dynamos. The Baron: You don't know when to quit. Do you, Rangers? Twilight Sparkle: Not on our watch, We Harmony Force Rangers never give up. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Harmony Force Rangers morphing sequence begins. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force symbol appears. Blossom: We got your back, Twilight! And so, They fought off a lot of Oozemen and Tengu Warriors. The Baron: You can't defeat me, I'm invincible! Now, Let see you can view my true form. Suddenly, The Baron transform into his true monstrous self. Spike: He's turned into a giant beast! Twilight Sparkle: Let's activate our Zords and Dynamos! Blossom: You got it, Twilight! Brick: It showtime! The Harmony Force Rangers: Harmony Zords, Arise! Just then, The Harmony Zords and Dynamos came just in time. Rainbow Dash: It's showtime! Buttercup and Butch: Right on! At last, The Elemental Ultrazord was formed and ready to fight. The Harmony Force Rangers: Elemental Ultrazord, Ready! The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys: Dynamos, Ready! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Guys. Let's put our attacks together! Blossom: You got it, Twilight! As the Elemental Ultrazord lifted the two Dynamos, They begin their final attack. Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Spiral! The Harmony Force Rangers: Final Attack! They threw the Dynamos right at the Baron, Fireing the missiles at him as it exploded. Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Wins, Evil Loses! Professor Utonium: They did it! Ransik: Yes, They did. The Baron was destroyed once again. At last, Aikko made some Strawberry Shortcake and Mary Bell Cocoa Aikko: How'd you all enjoyed my Strawberry Shortcake and Mary Bell Cocoa? Twilight Sparkle: It was really good. Pinkie Pie: We love it! Professor Utonium: It seems Twilight, her friends and my boys and girls made a great team, Ransik. Ransik: Yes, Professor. And they never gave up without a fight, No matter how much trick Ivan Ooze has left up his sleeves. The End Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225